Making Angels/transcript
PROLOGUE Doctor's Office - Bad News CHET WILLIAMS: (stoic at the diagnosis) Malignant? MEDICAL DOCTOR: (encouraging) But it's small, and it's the early days. And with radiation, this type of carcinoma is ninety-five percent treatable. Ninety-five percent survivable, Chet. That's better odds than you got driving up the Mass Pike. I've known you what, twenty years? We're going to get through this. Bus Stop - Worse News (the cancer sufferer sits at a bus stop. deflated. thinking. another rider has a seat) NEIL CHUNG: Tissue connectivity. That's what goes last. CHET WILLIAMS: (not understanding why this stranger is addressing him) I'm sorry? NEIL CHUNG: First, there's the cure -- radiation. It makes you sick, weak. But it doesn't work. Not this time, not in your case. The cancer has multiplied. They try Chemo, but the cell replication rate is just too high. Your bones hurt. They ache. They burn. Renal failure comes next. And soon, you lose all mobility below the waist. Impotence, incontinence, and finally, full respiratory failure. All from one... tiny mole. CHET WILLIAMS: (defensive) Doctor told me I have a ninety-five percent chance. NEIL CHUNG: (as the bus arrives) You're the other five percent. (after it departs, Chet lays dead on the bench) ACT I Liberty Island - Uninvited Guest (from the parallel universe, Agent Farnsworth makes her way through security in uniform, and unauthorized passage across the trans-universal bridge) SCANNING DEVICE: (as she stops on the scanning grid) Initiate scan. MILITARY SENTRY: (after she places her hand on the biometric monitor) Welcome, Agent. (Farnsworth steps through the outside doors and sees a very different Lady Liberty than the one she is accustomed to seeing) Fringe Division - Agent Retrieval LINCOLN LEE: (reporting to the boss at his desk) You wanted to see us, Colonel? COLONEL BROYLES: (stands) The bridge was activated an hour ago. An agent crossed over to the other side without any mission imperative. LINCOLN LEE: Who was it? BOLIVIA: Are you suggesting that somebody defected? COLONEL BROYLES: I can't imagine. It was Agent Farnsworth. LINCOLN LEE: That's impossible. (missing the obvious) Who -- who gave her clearance? COLONEL BROYLES: She did. Agent Farnsworth has the same security clearance as any senior Fringe Agent. In fact, she's responsible for processing transit papers and clearance. It just never occurred to us... BOLIVIA: ...that she would use it for herself. COLONEL BROYLES: Correct. LINCOLN LEE: What's she doing over there? COLONEL BROYLES: We don't know. She went off the grid immediately after crossing over. (deep breath) Alright. Let's send a team of agents to retrieve her. BOLIVIA: (has a better idea) No, she must've had a reason. Astrid doesn't do anything without a reason, and after the day she's had, I got a hunch where she's headed. I'll go get her. (heads for the door) Walter's Lab - Meeting Farnsworth WALTER: (sitting at a work station across from Peter. consumed in food fantasy) What would you say to some eggs? I had a marvelous dream last night in which eggs played a prominent part. (smiles) PETER: (frustrated) I would say... that we've only been working for three hours, and we've already taken two food breaks. At this rate, I'll never get home. WALTER: I miss the other one. PETER: I'm almost afraid to ask. WALTER: Boy. The other boy. He doesn't starve me. PETER: Which other boy? WALTER: The one who plays chess. PETER: Lincoln? WALTER: (unknowingly rude) That's the one. I prefer him. (walks over to chessboard) PETER: Well, Lincoln's not here, Walter. He's in Hartford. It's his god-daughter's birthday. Remember? And I’d be happy to play with you after we finish our work. WALTER: (knowingly rude) Frankly, I don't think you'd be much of a challenge. PETER: (getting back on task) I got a challenge for ‘ya. Why don't we fix the machine? (walks away) AGENT FARNSWORTH: (enters from the corridor) Hello. WALTER: (respond to the familiar voice) Hello. How about you and I share some delightful scrambled eggs, Astro? AGENT FARNSWORTH: (monotone) It's Astrid. WALTER: That's funny. You never correct me. (turns around and sees he is not conversing with his Agent Farnsworth) You're not you, are you? ACT II Walter's Lab - Where Agents Meet ASTRID: (enters the lab with Olivia) I don't think what he meant was "I'll call you." I think what he meant was "I'll never call you." OLIVIA: (sees Agent Farnsworth) Hello. ASTRID: (glances up at her counterpart) Aah! PETER: (walks from the back room) What happened? OLIVIA: (witty. to Astrid) I always wondered why nobody does that. (to Farnsworth) What are you doing here, Agent? AGENT FARNSWORTH: I came here to meet her. (her counterpart) ASTRID: Hi. (holds her new friend's hands) AGENT FARNSWORTH: Hello. ASTRID: Olivia told me about you. But it's nice to meet you personally in the flesh. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (deadpan) All personal meetings are in the flesh. ASTRID: (appreciates the unintentional humor) Yes, I - I suppose they are. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (reels off the facts) I thought I would come here. I didn't know where to go after. Mother might have had traditions for such occasions, but I don't know. I don't remember her. My mother died of cancer when I was a girl. Did yours as well? ASTRID: Yes. AGENT FARNSWORTH: At first I thought I would walk in the park. But it was so cold. And I could not stop thinking about the words Reverend Stewart said. (emphatic) What a leader he was, a great man, a great friend. Reverend Stewart said he would be sorely missed. And they lowered the box down into the ground, and we put down flowers. (emotional swell) And I didn't know where to go. Because the park was so cold. May I ask you a question? Yours -- did you love him? OLIVIA: Astrid... what's going on? ASTRID: (deciphering the flood of information) I think my f — (rethinks before misspeaking) I - I think her father is dead. OLIVIA: (answers ringing cell phone) Dunham. WALTER: Perhaps y - you would both like to join me in a plate of eggs. W - with chives. PETER: Walter, now is not the time. WALTER: Nonsense. N - nearly all cultures react to death with food. OLIVIA: Okay, uh, we just caught a case. And my double's on her way here to -- to sort this out. WALTER: (enraged) Olivia! The Viper? ASTRID: Walter! WALTER: What? (grumbles) I know. Détente. That's not to say I have to like her. OLIVIA: (logistics consideration) Do you think that one of us should wait here with – WALTER: (adamant) No, there's no need. We will be fine. Astrid and I - ASTRID: (disbelief) -- Really!? You get her name right? WALTER: Astrid and I can wait here alone. (to Farnsworth) Can't we, Dear? (taunting Peter) I'm sure she'll be great company. Bus Stop - Bagging Chet BROYLES: (inside the crime tape as his Science Team gets set up) Boston Police found the body at nine-thirty this morning. He was coming home from his doctor's office. Less than six hours ago, Chet Williams was diagnosed with Stage One melanoma. WALTER: (from the lab as he monitors via Astrid's videophone) Stage One. That has a survival rate of ninety-five percent. (to Agent Farnsworth) And that's without introducing even one frog rectally to slow cell division. ASTRID: (about the frog comment) What? OLIVIA: What? (about Astrid's private conversation) ASTRID: Nothing. (you don't want to know) PETER: (notes dried blood around the corpses eyes) So what are these? Bad mascara day? OLIVIA: I’d say bad day all around. I mean, can -- can someone actually cry blood? WALTER: Rarely. Certain viruses -- Ebola, say -- can cause bleeding from the tear ducts, but only after most of the organs are liquefied. Check his crotch. ASTRID: (not wanting to hear again what she thought she'd heard) I'm -- I'm sorry? WALTER: Don't be a prude. (Astrid lifts the corpses' clothing so Walter can clearly see back in the lab) Oh, you (to Farnsworth. watching over his shoulder) -- you see? There's no bleeding from the urethra. So I would say his organs are not liquefied. ASTRID: Okay, good news. Walter says that his organs haven't liquefied. PETER: So then what else could cause this? WALTER: Nothing. Nothing real, at least. There is a - a legendary alchemical mixture — a – a potion, as it were -- called the Tears Of Ra. Egyptians used it to euthanize beloved pets so that they could be buried with their owners who pre-deceased them. But it's just a myth. Well, bring the body back to the lab. And -- and also, I’d like some vanilla ice cream. Kirk out. (exulted. cuts the connection) AGENT FARNSWORTH: (summarizes what she just saw) You talk through her. You're Astrid. You talk through her. As if you were one person. WALTER: Yes, you could say it that way. AGENT FARNSWORTH: It must be pleasant. WALTER: (delighted with the new perspective on his relationship) Yes. I suppose it is. PETER: (to the forensics crew with the corpse) Thanks. You can follow us back to the lab. BROYLES: (busy on his cell phone) Yeah. Alright, keep me posted. Right. (as the corpse is gurneyed away, an Observer steps through a trans-dimensional portal temporarily embedded in one of the large front windows of a nearby business. he makes a quick assessment, then communicates it on his handheld device before vanishing back through the temporal doorway) MARCH: I think we have located it. Walter's Lab - Bolivia Returns ASTRID: (reads scale after Peter places autopsied organ on it) Point-two-six pounds. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (shotguns random datapoint) Seventeen percent lighter than an average human kidney. OLIVIA: (reads initial research) Okay, Chet Williams. Thirty-eight years old. Manufactures consumer goods overseas. Uh, single... no debt... no drug issues. His friends say that he's a nice guy. ASTRID: So nobody someone would want to kill? PETER: Well, everybody has somebody who wants to kill them. WALTER: (eyes down into microscope) And voilà. The deadly culprit reveals itself. (thinks) Odd. PETER: Always makes me nervous when he says that. WALTER: (to Farnsworth) An interaction of chemical compounds I've not seen before. (summons Astrid) Aspirin... (to all) predictive sciences says that these compounds shouldn't interact, but they do. OLIVIA: So what, you're saying that it's magic? WALTER: It's science. Just unusual science. Huh. (to Farnsworth) The way that six different alcohols create a flavor identical to iced tea. PETER: (quiet snark) Amen to that. WALTER: It works, but no one could've predicted it would work. OLIVIA: So you're saying that he was killed by a poison that no one invented? PETER: It should go without saying, but that's impossible. WALTER: (bitter) I think we're aware of that, Peter. (Bolivia enters the lab) BOLIVIA: (chipper) Oh. Isn't this a party? Hey, girls. WALTER: (to Bolivia) Mata Hari. (irate) Deceived and betrayed anyone yet today? It is almost lunchtime, after all. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (abruptly) Deus Ex Machina. WALTER: (suddenly interested) The Hand Of God? AGENT FARNSWORTH: The interaction of the chemicals in the poison is not predictable. The creation of the toxin requires the assumption that these compounds can intermingle, and in fact, these compounds do not intermingle -- except when they are all mixed together, they do, which is a completely unpredictable event. PETER: (postulating what he just thought he heard) Okay, just so I'm clear -- you're saying that a person would have to -- see that the chemicals had already been combined in order to know how to combine them? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes, and the chances of that occurring randomly are less than one tenth of one percent. Therefore, there is a root of the equation that is outside our realm of causality. Deus Ex Machina. The Hand Of God. PETER: (to Farnsworth) But Astrid, are you trying to tell us that God taught our Perp how to mix a mythical poison? WALTER: God... or godlike powers. (delighted when he makes the connection that Farnsworth was alluding to) It -- it's the only thing that makes sense. Come with me. I'll need your help to identify the origin of these component compounds. (escorts her from his work station. to those he left on the main floor) I think I love her. BOLIVIA: Okay, well, I guess that, uh, we're not gonna go straight home. (makes herself at home) Cold Chinese in the fridge? PETER: Uh, yeah. I'll check. (heads to the refrigerator. the two Olivia's make uncomfortable eye contact) Urban Encounter - Victim Of Mercy? CLERK: (in an inner city liquor store, a pint-size bottle of gin is sold and bagged for the customer) Here you go. (Carrie Watson leaves the store with her gin, then considers discarding her hasty purchase when she approaches a public trash can. willing to make an effort to conquer her addiction, the gin is not going home with her this day. with today's victory under her belt, she continues into a breezeway between buildings) NEIL CHUNG: (timing his arrival behind her, he jumps into the conversation she was having with herself) You're putting up a good fight. But you're not going to win. (as she turns to face the man claiming prophecy in her life) You're gonna take that drink, and from there it's all downhill. But you know the saddest part? (disinterested, she walks away) The drinking doesn't kill you. Instead, it shatters the lives of everyone around you. Everyone you love. (places time-viewing device in his pocket) Your boyfriend is going to be killed in a car accident with you behind the wheel. (she turns to him as the words slowly sink-in) Your brother is going to alienate his wife and daughter, throw away his own future trying to rescue you. But he fails. CARRIE WATSON: (dismissive) No one can see the future. NEIL CHUNG: You're right. (grabs her arm) There is no future. There's no past. Everything happens right now. (takes atomizer and sprays it into his target's face) ACT III Murder Scene - Tech Support WALTER: (empties out a shopping bag with a few dozen personal items. aggressive distrust) Now that you're back, I can finally rid myself of this junk you left behind in your haste to slink away. BOLIVIA: (laughs. checks out the stuff left behind) Walter, you've been holding onto this stuff all this time? WALTER: (feeling accused) I didn't steal anything, if that's what you're implying. (less rudely) Although I admit that this one item confounded me. (picks-up and examines a small silver box. sensing conspiracy) Just another of your tools of spy craft, I imagine. A sinister communication device? Some kind of devious encoder? BOLIVIA: Wow. (teasing) I really got to you, didn't I, Walter? Did you ever consider that perhaps it's because you enjoyed having me around? Admit it. (provocateur) You like me, Walter. ASTRID: (on videophone from crime scene) Walter, we're setting up. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Doctor Bishop. (to the distracted scientist) Doctor Bishop, your Astrid is summoning you. The Fringe Team is at the scene. FORENSIC TECHNICIAN: (briefing the science team in the breezeway) The way this woman died -- and I say this with some experience -- is among the weirdest things I’ve ever seen. PETER: She bleeding from her eyes? FORENSIC TECHNICIAN: How did you know? PETER: There seems to be a lot of that going around lately. You mind opening it up? I’d love to take a look. WALTER: (issues his needs over the comm link) Astrix, collect a DNA sample. PETER: Astrid, can you hand me a cotton swab? ASTRID: (more focused on aiding Peter) Hang on, Walter. PETER: (unwittingly supersedes Walter's traditional expertise) I wanna get a DNA sample. OLIVIA: (approaches the corpse) So the cops said... PETER: (busy at work) ...hang on a second. Seems to be some hemorrhaging of the nasal passage. OLIVIA: You think maybe she inhaled something? PETER: Yeah, possibly. Could be how they delivered the poison. ASTRID: (has to time now for his input) I'm sorry, Walter. What were you saying? WALTER: (feelingly outsourced) Doesn't matter. But please ask Agent Dunham to bring the body – PETER: (supersedes Walter's input again. unknowingly) Astrid, we're gonna need to get this body back to the lab to have it examined. Can you work that out with the M.E.'s office? ASTRID: Yeah. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (painfully candid. unintentionally) Does he always do all the jobs? (Walter kills the video feed after his ego has been sufficiently bruised) Walter's Lab - Controlled Suffering WALTER: (classical music plays as Peter works diligently at a lab station over the corpse. set on belittlement) These scalpels could use some sharpening. PETER: (accepts the tray of scalpels) And you're sharing that with me why? WALTER: I thought you'd sharpen them for me. You said you wanted to help. PETER: I had meant with the autopsy, Walter. WALTER: (snaps his gloves) The screws in the rib-spreader could also use a little tightening. (Peter walks away. let's the former alpha-dog have his moment) AGENT FARNSWORTH: (direct. candid) You're angry with your son. WALTER: He is not my son. AGENT FARNSWORTH: As I understand it, in a different timeline, he is. WALTER: Oh, so he says. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Do you feel love for him? I have found that anger inevitably seems to be conjoined with emotional investment. (succinct) Do you think that is the case? WALTER: (equally succinct) Peter is a reminder of the son I had... and wish had lived. But he is not that son. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (not understanding the complex circumstances Walter fancies as truth) And that makes you suffer? WALTER: Yes. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (selecting the least complex course for resolution) In that case, wouldn't it be preferable if you chose to believe he was your son? And then you could love him and be happy. (Walter ponders the concept. speechless) BOLIVIA: (working in Olivia's office. examining research) I'm sorry, but I'm just not seeing any connection between the victims. (studies Peter in the adjoining office) Secretary's son. He's cute, huh? Bet he's all contradictory and tricky like his Dad. OLIVIA: (aloof. barbed) Yeah, I imagine he's just your type. BOLIVIA: Actually, no. (curt) Turns out I like the nice guys. (looks around at the casework) Alright, so neither of the victims lived in the same neighborhood. They didn't go to the same gym, and they’ve got no mutual friends. OLIVIA: (focused) Yeah, well, there has to be a connection. We just haven't found it yet. BOLIVIA: (pretentious) You say that with such conviction. Because...? OLIVIA: (displaying her superior investigative skills. politely) Because if there isn't a link, then we've got a killer on the loose and no lead to find him. Logan International - Victim Screening PUBLIC ADDRESS: Flight 28 to San Antonio is now boarding at Gate 38-B. Flight 28 to San Antonio is now boarding at gate 38-B. NEIL CHUNG: (takes passenger's ID card, scans it against the blue rod, then gives it back) Have a nice flight. JARED COLIN: Look, Honey, I'm at the security thing. I’ve gotta call you back, okay? NEIL CHUNG: (scans the ID and it glows bright, then hands it back) Have a nice flight. JARED COLIN: Thanks. (Chung writes down the passenger's name, then waves the next passenger forward) ACT IV Parking Garage - Prophetic Encounter JARED COLIN: (arguing on cell phone as he heads for his car) Look, take it down a notch, okay? Yeah, yeah, I want to get this over with, too. What? No, no. It's not a ruse. I told you, I missed the flight this morning. There's nothing I can do. Bill, Bill. Listen to me. I'm hanging up the phone right now. Call me back when you get a personality I can deal with. (ends call. starts another cell call. to Chung as he approaches) Can I help you? NEIL CHUNG: Making your next call will destroy your life. JARED COLIN: Excuse me? NEIL CHUNG: You'll be driving. When a taxi cuts you off, your reaction won't be quick enough because you only have one hand on the wheel. JARED COLIN: (dismissing the crazy) Oh, okay. Well, thanks, pal. But my life really is none of your business. NEIL CHUNG: (itemizing future events) Your car is going to flip, shattering your spinal cord. You're left a paraplegic, and with no family, you end up in a group home. (places advanced technology in his pocket) The man who runs it is not... kind. Your body will be discovered more than ten hours after you die. No one mourns. I'm going to spare you from all that misery. A painless exit from a living nightmare. (removes atomizer. starts to aim but is blocked. the victim evades him, but is struck hard by a speeding car} Hospital Interview - ICU Patient OLIVIA: (to Peter as they find the Intensive Care duty desk) Jared Colin. Apparently, his attacker tried to spray him with some kind of atomizer. PETER: Yeah, that sounds like our guy. OLIVIA: He said he'd never seen the man before, so why? What's his motive? DOCTOR BRODY: (flirty fun) Hm. The Feds, I take it? Too many years in this job. Lawyers and Cops -- I can spot you guys a mile away. OLIVIA: Uh, I'm Agent Olivia Dunham, and this is Peter Bishop. What can you tell us about Mister Colin, Doctor? DOCTOR BRODY: Well, it's not good news. I mean, we saved his life, but his spinal cord is severed right below T-1, so he is not gonna walk again. Come on. He's down here. (starts down the hall) JARED COLIN: (awake. tired. wearing a cranial brace) I wasn't even supposed to be in town. I was heading down to Dallas. Selling my company to my scumbag partner, who for six years has made my life a living hell. Today was gonna be the day that I started over. New beginning. But I had a water bottle in my carry-on. By the time the damn TSA was done with me, I missed my flight. OLIVIA: Besides his description, is there anything else that you can tell us? Anything that you remember? JARED COLIN: He, uh... he had this weird rod. It was blue. And he'd look into it like he was some kind of fortune teller. He said I was gonna have a car accident, and I was gonna end up like this. PETER: So this guy predicted what would happen? JARED COLIN: Not exactly, but I guess exactly doesn't really matter now. OLIVIA: We think it's possible that the man who attacked you also killed at least another two people. (holds-up their photos) Do you recognize either of them? JARED COLIN: No. He... he said he wanted to put me out of my misery. Like he was doing a good deed. Like he was some kind of Saint. I tell ya, I wish he had. I wish he'd done it. I wish he'd killed me. Walter's Lab - Evidence Review ASTRID: (looking at the victim's photo) Nothing to link them. Period. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (parroting) Period. ASTRID/AGENT FARNSWORTH: (in unison) Goose egg. ASTRID/AGENT FARNSWORTH: (in unison) Zilch. ASTRID: (smiles) Would you like a cup of coffee? I'm going to make a fresh pot. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Coffee. I understand that has quite an interesting flavor. ASTRID: Yeah, I suppose it does. Have you never had any? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Where I come from, coffee is very rare and thus very expensive. I’ve never had the privilege. (awkwardly congenial) Yes, I would like that. Thank you, Astrid. ASTRID: You're welcome, Sweetie. (rolls her eyes as she walks away) WALTER: (at the other end of the lab. one of his guest attempts to sneak a piece licorice while he rests his eyes) Did you ask? I didn't hear you ask. BOLIVIA: (turns-on the charm) May I? WALTER: Certainly (opens his eyes) - not. BOLIVIA: (puts jar down) That's right. (sing-song) You're still mad at me. WALTER: Yes, and now you're breaking my concentration as well. BOLIVIA: Oh, I'm sorry. (sits down. sarcastically) Were you solving world hunger or perfecting the perfect peanut butter milkshake? (laughs) WALTER: (not buying into the charm) If you must know, I was musing on our killer. Agent Dunham reports that he may be attempting to put his victims out of their misery, and if that's the case, then his murder weapon of choice is consistent. ASTRID: The Tears Of Ra? WALTER: Yes. Painless and instantaneous. And it begins to make sense now. ASTRID: So we're looking for -- for what? A humanitarian killer? WALTER: Or a compassionate one. BOLIVIA: (seeking clarification) Okay, so you're saying that the killer believes he is saving his victims from a lifetime of suffering by killing them. That sounds like an extremely contorted view of compassion. WALTER: (altruistic) Some suffering is worse than death. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (looks up from recent research) What is Logan International? WALTER: It's an airport. Why? AGENT FARNSWORTH: All three victims traveled through there. WALTER: Is that right? (to Astrid. disappointed) How did you miss that? ASTRID: (defensive) I didn't! They all had different airlines. They had different destinations. Mister Williams was what, two weeks ago? Carrie Watson was last month. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes, their travel vouchers indicate that. What is TSA? ASTRID: Uh, Transportation Security Administration. They screen every passenger for safety. AGENT FARNSWORTH: In that case, correlating their voucher stamps, I believe they may each have been screened by the same Security Agent.(hands the data to Astrid) ASTRID: She's right. TSA Badge 0-0-4-7. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (looks to Astrid after tasting her cup of rare and exotic coffee. with considerable pleasure) My. Logan International - Confronting Chung NEIL CHUNG: (to passenger) Thank you. Have a nice flight. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT: ...ready for departure at Gate 23-A. All passengers should now be on board. Flight 62, Chicago O'Hare at Gate 23-A. (Peter makes predatory eye contact with Chung) PETER: (as Chung flees behind a wall of terminal security and fellow agents) Hey. Stop that man! TSA SCREENER: Hey, whoa, whoa! Stop right there! (physically barricades the duo) OLIVIA: (attempting to circumvent the security serpentine) Federal Agents. We're in pursuit of a suspect. TSA SCREENER: (standing his ground) Federal Regulations. You either have a boarding pass or supervised authorization. (offering what little help he is authorized to offer in the time-critical situation) Do you want me to find you a Supervisor? ACT V College Classroom - Chung's Background PROFESSOR: (busy finishing with his paperwork after class) I was surprised the FBI was doing a background check on Neil. OLIVIA: Well, to be honest, we were surprised to learn that he was previously employed as a professor at MIT. PROFESSOR: Yeah, I could tell that on the phone. PETER: So how does an advanced mathematics professor end-up working for the TSA? PROFESSOR: I suppose he loses his mind. (moves to the briefing lectern) It would be an understatement to say that people around here are driven, but Neil -- he put 'em all to shame. He was the youngest tenure track professor ever. Brilliant. And a little bit mad to begin with, I suppose. And like most mathematicians, he believed that math was the key to unlocking the secrets of the universe. I know how that sounds. PETER: Not nearly as crazy as you might think. PROFESSOR: Well, a couple years ago, he came back from summer break at his lake house, and he was just... changed. He said that he'd found something, although he wouldn't say what. But he'd become obsessed with these high-level differential equations that no one could make heads or tails of. He had a theory that if he could solve the equations, space and time could be flattened, so they would all be on a level plane. PETER: Define that for me what do you mean by flattened? PROFESSOR: Well, that you could in essence see past, present, and future simultaneously. Well, eventually, solving the equations became more important than class, and soon, he just left and didn't come back. Now, from what I heard, he went back to the lake house. But this working at the TSA? Now, that surprises me. PETER: Where was that lake house? PROFESSOR: I'm not sure, somewhere in Eastern New York, I think. He wanted his mail forwarded. Oh, here we are.(checks Chung's file) Reiden Lake. OLIVIA: (returning to the car) When you first appeared in this timeline, it was at Reiden Lake. What's going on, Peter? PETER: The professor said that Neil thought he could see past, present, and future all at the same time. That's what the Observers do. We've just never been able to figure out how they do it. But in my timeline, an Observer saved my life. It also happened at Reiden Lake. (as Olivia unplugs the electric car) When Walter crossed over when I was a child to bring me back to his universe, the ice broke. We both fell in. It was an Observer who pulled us out. OLIVIA: Are you suggesting that an Observer is somehow behind this? That -- that he's using Neil? PETER: I don't know. I think we should take a drive. (both buckle-in and drive off) Walter's Lab - The Daddy Issue AGENT FARNSWORTH: (about Walter sitting with his eyes closed and wearing headphones) What's he doing? ASTRID: Thinking. AGENT FARNSWORTH: You care for him. ASTRID: (candidly) I suppose I do, yeah. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Like a father. My father... (saddens) I cannot get the thought out of my mind that... that I couldn't give him what he wanted because of the way that I am. (frustrated) That he secretly wished I could love him back in a way that he could understand. (curious for a post mortem solution) Do you think if I were more like you, he would've loved me more? If I was normal? (gets choked-up. purges the emotion five seconds after she felt it) I think I would prefer this beverage with sugar. (gets-up to find the sugar. the emotional impact on Astrid weighs heavy) Reiden Lake - Chung Cabin OLIVIA: (after the four drive to Reiden Lake from MIT, she parks in front of the Chung cabin, then takes less than a minute to pick the lock. humorously about the lock she just unlocked) Who leaves their door unlocked when they're not home? PETER: (perpetuating the joke) You're right. It's not safe. (follows her into the house) OLIVIA: (after looking, holsters her weapon) Well, we're in the right place. PETER: Hey, take a look at this. (the wall covered with religious, spiritual and other personal pictures, clippings, notes and memorabilia) Neil was a twin. His brother and father were killed in an accident. (about the assembled icons) So Gandhi, Joan of Arc, all the rest of them -- what's the connection? They're heroes? OLIVIA: (knowing the answer to her own question) What else do they all have in common? (gives him a few seconds) They're all saviors. PETER: So where is Neil? (she answers his question by handing him a photo of Neil - with his mom) Chung Residence - Final Stand (Neil Chung opens the safe in his closet and places the time-viewing device inside. he remove a pistol, loads it, then joins his mother in the living room) ANNE CHUNG: Where are you going? (as he checks the front of the house) I don't understand. (as Neil waits for his future to arrive) What do you mean, you are here to say good-bye? ACT VI Chung Residence - Satisfying Destiny ANNE CHUNG: (sitting calmly) Where are you going? NEIL CHUNG: I told you. ANNE CHUNG: "Where I belong" is not an answer. Were you fired again? NEIL CHUNG: I told you, Mom. I wasn't fired from MIT. I left. (approaches her) ANNE CHUNG: What? NEIL CHUNG: (resentful) I heard you that night, you know. The night Alex died. (Anne stares at him, aghast) You said God took the wrong one. "Why did God take my angel?", you kept saying. You always resented that I wasn't Alex. Not your angel. I was afraid that you were right. That I would never be good enough. As good as he was. (Anne is disturbed) But God had a plan. He let me live for a reason. I know that now. God gave me a way to see the future. ANNE CHUNG: W - what are you talk- NEIL CHUNG: (finishes the sentence) What are you talking about? NEIL/ANNE: Stop. Stop! Don't do that. NEIL CHUNG: (repeating, Observer-like) Don't do that. You're scaring me. ANNE CHUNG: You're scaring... me. NEIL CHUNG: God gave me a way to see the future so I could give people mercy. (convinced. diluted) ANNE CHUNG: Neil... I'm sorry. What you heard that night... about your brother... you should never have heard that. NEIL CHUNG: But I did. And I'm glad. Every time I saw the disapproving look in your eye, it drove me harder to separate myself through accomplishment. That's why God took notice. Because of you. ANNE CHUNG: Neil. Please stop this. NEIL CHUNG: (stares out the window at Olivia and Peter) Jesus knew the Romans were coming for him. He could have avoided his death so easily. But he didn't. He had faith that God had a plan. I understand God's plan for me now. And I'm willing to go. (pulls pistol from his belt) OLIVIA: (pounding on the front door) FBI. Open this door, or we're coming in! ANNE CHUNG: (terrified) FBI? OLIVIA: FBI. Put your hands up. (knocks door open) NEIL CHUNG: Don't you remember, Mom, what the priest said about Alex at the funeral? OLIVIA: (points gun) Stand up slowly and put your hands behind your head. NEIL CHUNG: He said angels don't belong on Earth. OLIVIA: Keep your hands where I can see them, and turn around very slowly. NEIL CHUNG: I'll see you in heaven. (shoots at the window, is shot in the chest) ANNE CHUNG: Agh! No! no! (holds her son as he collapses at her feet) PETER: (later, as the EMTs carry Neil's body away) Hey, how you holding up? OLIVIA: (reflective) You know, he wasn't trying to hit me. He fired at the window on purpose. PETER: How do you know that? OLIVIA: I think he knew we were coming, and he wanted us to shoot him. PETER: I guess it makes sense. I mean, he could see the past, present, and future. But he had a gun. Why not just shoot himself? OLIVIA: Because he was religious. If he committed suicide, he wouldn't be allowed into heaven. PETER: What about all the people he killed? OLIVIA: He thought he was saving them. This was his way to become an angel. PETER: Hmm. OLIVIA: (as he steps out) Peter. I know it's taken me some getting used to, but as long as you're stuck here, you make a good partner. (begins walking away) PETER: (flattered) Thank you. Walter's Lab - Fond Farewell AGENT FARNSWORTH: (blurts) Doctor Bishop. We are leaving. (receives hug in return) FAUXLIVIA: Hey, Walter. Here, I want to show you something. My ingenious piece of spy tech. (holds up the silver box, unlocks it with a few flips and turns. offers a tasty treat) WALTER: Mints? (takes one and eats it) FAUXLIVIA: Similar. They're Bobbins. They're delicious. WALTER: It's almost like Wintergreen. Only smokier. One for the road. (grabs licorice jar and offers a whip) FAUXLIVIA: (smiles) Are you giving me a send-off? WALTER: (flirtatious) You may possess positive qualities that I previously overlooked. FAUXLIVIA: (laughs) Are you flirting with me? WALTER: (slyly) In your dreams. ASTRID: (to her counterpart) It was really nice meeting you. It was amazing, actually. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes. ASTRID: (offers the gift of perspective) What you said before... my father... we're not very close either. He's a very complex man. He doesn't really show emotion. He does the best with the tools he has. That's just how he is. I know he loves me. At least, that's what I tell myself, even though it doesn't really seem that way. You shouldn't regret that you could've been more for him. It wasn't you. AGENT FARNSWORTH: (to Astrid) Thank you, Agent Farnsworth. ASTRID: You're welcome, Agent Farnsworth. (Agent Farnsworth walks away) Farnsworth Residence - Visiting Dad (Astrid unlocks the front door, then walks toward the kitchen) STEPHEN FARNSWORTH: Hey. Well, look who's here. ASTRID: Hi, Dad. (smiles. down trodden) STEPHEN FARNSWORTH: (understanding) Ah. That kind of day, huh? ASTRID: Yeah. That kind of a day. STEPHEN FARNSWORTH: Wanna tell me about it? ASTRID: Yes. But you know that I can't. STEPHEN FARNSWORTH: Yeah. I know. But at least I can feed ya. And I can give my baby girl a big ol' hug. (which he does) Awww. ASTRID: I love you, Dad. (enjoys the paternal embrace) STEPHEN FARNSWORTH: I love you too, Astrid. Chung Residence - Salvage Operation (while Anne Chung sleeps, two Observers slip past her and open Neil's safe. one removes the time-viewing device) MARCH: Here it is. (hands it to December) DECEMBER: (examines it) You're right. It's September's. MARCH: He must have lost it in 1985, the night he didn't save the boy. He'll be interested to know what happened to it. There's something else. It appears that September did not obey your instructions. The boy is back. Peter Bishop has returned. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes